Wonderwall
by ItsAllMyPov
Summary: Moving across the country is no fun for anyone, but when Lennon Mcentrie moves home from medical school she isn't starting new, she's taking five steps back. She headed back to her home town of Charming, California. Chibs/OC
1. Chapter 1

Moving across the country is no fun for anyone, but when Lennon Mcentrie moves home from medical school she isn't starting new, she's taking five steps back. She headed back to her home town of Charming, California.

Begins during season 2 of sons of anarchy

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Charming!"<p>

As a child that sign had always haunted me, it was always like that lock to my jail cell, reminding me that people were allowed to come and go, but I'd never see outside of it. I was kept sheltered, in a sense, by my father; he had always had a certain idea for how my life should go. He wanted me to grow up and go to Tech school to be a nurse, work at St. Thomas, marry Jax Teller and become an old lady. He was one of the nine original founding members and I had grown up right along side their kids; for the most part Jax, Opie and I were inseparable. But I was different then the children I grew up with and the people in the club that raised me, I was clawing to get out, needed too.

Gemma had been my mother by all rights, my real one had dropped me after she figured out the shit my Father was involved with in the club, the body count of the fist nine was a little less than desirable. So she decided to split, leaving behind her five week old daughter and her life long boyfriend. Gemma had been the one holding my hands when I took my first steps, took me bra shopping for the first time, explained the birds and the bees, was there when Opie and I ended up pregnant like everyone said we would, and stayed every night with me in the hospital after I had a miscarriage, even when Opie was no where to be seen, everything a mother should have been. JT used to say I was the best parts of Gemma, the parts she had hidden away to keep her strong outer shell, she had left with me. But needless to say I had picked up a few different things from her, I was a stubborn bitch and I had no one else to thank but her.

At sixteen I began hunting down my mother, doing everything I could think of to get in touch with her, I needed out. My life was spiraling out of control and going exactly the way my father had brain washed me to make it go. I was in a relationship with Opie for the last four years and everyone knew he was going to patch into the Samcro, I began going to vocational school for nursing in high school, and working at Teller-Morrow helping Gem, I was the perfect pick for an old lady, even if Opie didn't end up snatching me up. When I found my mother in Boston, MA it only took a phone call to her for my bags to be packed and my ass to be in the train station. A one way ticket out of Charming, beside me sat the only person I had to say goodbye to.

"Baby girl, you're sure?" JT spoke beside me, for some reason I knew I needed him there, it was like if I had permission from him I had permission from the club to go.

"Yes, I need out," I took a deep breath messing with the strap of my backpack in front of me. "At the rate I'm going , I'll be Gemma by next week. I need more out of life then to be Opie's baby factory and my dads property,"

A smile grew across his face as he reached out pulling me into a hug, the warmest hug I had ever received.

"Did you tell you're boys you were going?" He was talking about Jax and Opie.

"No, I've got a note for them, and one for Gemma," I pulled them out of my hoodie pocket and passed them to him as he passed me a huge stack of papers.

"I've got something for you too baby girl," he ran his finger through his hair, "And know you're always allowed back."

My bus was called and instead of being sad I was ecstatic to be in the bus seat. While I waited for everyone else to board I looked down in my lap at the papers JT had given me.

"The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy lost their way"

But that was 13 years ago, thirteen years and I'm on my way back into Charming, taking a job at St. Thomas to be closer to my dad, who needed my help after finding out he had lung cancer, he might not admit it now, but he needed me.

But that damn sign on the out skirts of town was waiting for me, had been since I left; to remind me I couldn't stay away forever, I had to much to answer for here. To remind me I was stuck forever.

* * *

><p>"Look bitch, I don't know if you saw the closed sign,"<p>

Gemma Teller-Morrow was back to to me digging in a file box, at the garage.

"Well, I didn't think that applied to me," I spoke, my smirk coming through my voice, which caused Gem to whip around, same woman I left years ago.

"And who do you think you are darling, a sweet ass,"

"No, I think I'm your daughter," I put both my hands one my hips but kept the smile. Her face shifted in realization.

"Lennon?" I nodded my head.

She rushed me wrapping her arms around me, holding me tight, her body shuttering for her tears.

"Awe baby, I've never been happier to see anyone, let me look at you," she spoke as to pulled away to look me over from head to toe.

"How you came out of him I'll never know," reached up to wipe her tears away. "Do Jax and Op know you're here?"

"No, I came to see you first," I sat in the chair across from her desk while she sat behind it.

"Well thank you baby, here for you're dad?"

"Yeah, how's he doing?"

"Acting like nothings wrong, going harder than ever actually."

"Samcro?" I asked her, knowing that Sons would never end, but I didn't know what happened after JT passed.

"Always baby girl,"

We caught up for a while before I went out to the club house to collect my dad for his dr's appointment.

"Doll, I think you're lost,"

What a welcome.

"Nope, looking for someone,"

"Well, I'll be that someone baby," a creepy little man with a mustache spoke, he was a shadow of what he used to be years ago, but still creepy as ever.

"No thanks Tiggy" the creepy little mans eye's grew in recognition.

"Lennon?" slowly his smile spread to match mine as I nodded.

"My baby has finally came home!" he screamed to the half empty club house pulling me into a hug. His outburst seemed to draw more people into the main room of the club house as I felt eyes burn into my skin.

"Get off my daughter," a deep scratchy voice jumped both of us wrapped in a hug.

"Wait you're turn old man," Tig mumbled into my shoulder while I turned us around to see who had spoken, Piney.

Instantly tears had filled my eyes remembering the last time I had seen Piney, the man who had been more of a father to me then my own, the hardest person to leave all those years ago. I knew Tig would take no offense as I pushed him away to get to Piney. Instantly our arms wrapped around each other and I knew for the first time I had made the right decision to come home, if not for my dad but for piney, who's health was also slipping.

"My sweet Lennon," he whispered in my arm, rubbing his hands up and down my back; we were holding onto each other for all we were worth.

"Who's the lass?" a deep accented voice interrupted our loving moment, but I couldn't stay mad at the voice when I saw who it came out of. A tall man with shaggy black hair with two gray streaks in the front; while Piney and I pulled away I noticed upon further inspection that the man had two scars on his face that should of drawn worry, but made the butterflies in my stomach stir.

"This is Lennon, Matt's daughter, my daughter." Piney continued to rub my back as I looked the man over.

"Name's Chibs," the man nodded his head in my direction.

"Hey," was the only thing I could think of to say, while we continued to eye each other over.

"Here to pick up you're dad sweetheart?" Piney reminded me where I was, I lightly shook my head to pull myself out of my twilight zone.

"Yeah, he's got a Dr's appointment,"

"He knew you were coming and didn't say anything?" Tig yelled from behind the bar pouring himself a drink.

"Um yeah, he didn't want to get Opie to worked up after what happened," Tigs face instantly fell.

"Donna was a good woman," Piney adjusted the nose piece to his oxygen tank, "But he never loved her like you," he had to twist the knife.

"Well, is my dad here?" I questioned to fast, hopping to change the subject.

"Yeah sweet cake, he's in his room," Tig spoke, pointing down the hall.

"He been living here?" I asked Piney as my eyes began raping the accent man again.

"Yeah, for years," Chibs finally spoke again.

I knew which room was his as I began down the hall. I knew better than to not knock, but that is exactly what I did.

I opened the door to a naked ass, not my dad's unless he'd gone through a sex change.

"Really DAD!" I yelled into the filthy room; the girl didn't seem to give a shit I was there.

"Honey get you're ass dress," he spoke to the girl in front of him, slapping her pale ass.

"Dad, seriously? You're serious right now!" The girl continued to ignore us as she pulled her skirt on no panties, and slipped on a tube top. Not looking any more dressed then when I walked in, he walked over to my dad leaning over to kiss his mouth, which I was sure needed to be brushed after what she had just been kissing.

"Get lost bitch," he moved his face before their lips touched.

I couldn't help but laugh as the girl pushed past me into the hall.

"Well I finally know why they named the town Charming, it has to be after you, Prince Charming,"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything Samcro or Son's of Anarchy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sons Of Anarchy.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mcentrie I believe the sooner you begin chemo the better off you'd be," the dark haired Dr. informed my dad, clearly having no idea who he was talking to.<p>

"The sooner I'm bed ridden you mean," My dad slammed down his fist against the Dr's desk and stormed out of the office.

"Thank you Dr. Adams," I smiled trying to keep the tears back.

"Listen Ms. Ecentrie, you need to talk to your dad, make him do whats right,"

"There is no making my dad do anything," I put my dad's paper work into my purse and followed his path out the door.

"Would you like to make a follow up appointment?" The chubby redheaded nurse at the front desk asked, no more than an hour ago she had been hitting on my dad.

"I'll have to get back to you on that!" I informed the lady as I heard a car alarm go off in the front parking lot.

Slipping my sunglasses on I walked outdoor where my dad stood continually pulling the handle of my car door, even though the alarm was blaring and the doors were clearly locked.

"Dad, it's locked!" I laughed at him unlocking the car doors with my key, the alarm turning off.

"What did the big city do to you kid, don't you know if someone wants in a lock isn't going to stop them," He ran his hands through his thick black hair, a nervous trait of our family.

"Stopped you didn't it," I smirked sitting in the car, waiting on him.

"Smart ass," he smirked back slamming down in the car like all his muscles gave out. Soon the sound of a zippo lighter filled the car, and the familiar smell of cigarettes followed.

"Really dad? Why don't you light a couple up, nothing helps LUNG cancer than a cigarette."

"Misdiagnosis,"

"Daddy..."

"I don't want to hear it, this is my life Lennon, if I want to go out in a blaze of glory let me, consider it a dying man's wish," he took a deep drag of the cigarette, "But if I start doing all this medical stuff I'm going to be begging for death, right now with the club, I'm living life to the fullest," a smirk passed over his face, "Besides did you see that ass this morning,"

"Yeah, I think she was young enough you used to wipe her ass when she was born," I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned over resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good to have you home my sweet baby girl," he rubbed his free hand up my back.

"You're only..that we know of,"

"Well, look at you're face, as beautiful as you are, how could I deny you didn't came from these balls," I instantly shot my head up.

"Way to wreck a moment dad,"

* * *

><p>" Come inside, looks like Jax is back," My dad reached over to put my car in park.<p>

"No I'll see him later,"

"You've got to see him eventually Len, just get it over with,"

"I'll see Jax when I see him Dad," He turned my car off with the key.

"I'm taking about Opie," He pocketed my keys and walked in the direction of the club house.

"Asshole," I muttered getting out of the car and following him.

"Heard that!" he shouted holding the door open for me.

"SUPRISE!" A zillion deep voiced jumped me as I walked into the club house, a huge home made Welcome Home banner hanging. Instantly I felt overwhelmed, all the faces I thought I'd never see again filling my vision. Tara and Jax stood side by side holding a baby by the pool table, Tig and Bobby already had drinks in their hand, standing by a group of men in cuts I didn't recognize, Gemma and Clay stood with arms wrapped around each other, Piney was at a table with two kids a boy and a girl, and near the bar stood stood the one person I was trying to avoid for the last twelve hours; he was bigger but he was Opie, still dressed like the a lumber jack talking to Chibs trying to avoid eye contact.

"Awe you really shouldn't have," I tried saying with a seriousness that just turned into a smile. Tara rushed me, now baby-less, wrapping me into a huge hug. My best female friend from high school, prettier than ever.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear, instantly bringing tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, knowing she had already forgiven me for leaving her so long ago.

"Break it up!" Bobby shoved us apart wrapping me in his stubby arms.

After I had hugged everyone from my past and now future life I had no other choice, I had to go over there.

"Get it over with baby girl," Gem shoved me towards the bar where Opie still stood with Chibs. My mind began having instant conflict, wanting to talk to Chibs but trying it's hardest to stay away from the thoughts of Opie.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he snarled in his ugliest tone. "My long lost girlfriend,"

"Girlfriend?" Chibs cute accent followed Opie's.

"Yeah, until she walked out on me, never even a goodbye. Four fucking years wasted,"

I stood there flabbergasted, what did I expect really? To get a warm hug and an 'I missed you'? Opie made it clear he had spend the last thirteen years thinking about what he would say if I ever showed up again. So I took it.

" Well son, seems like you've been waiting on this moment," Chibs was on my train of thought.

"Yeah, the moment to let her know what a piece of shit she is," he took a breath having so much to say he was choking on the words. "She hasn't even been to our daughter's grave in thirteen years, she whipped her plate clean of this place the moment it happened, but she left me knee deep in the shit,"

My body reacted before my brain could catch up, my hand slapping across my attackers face with all 125 pounds of my weight behind it.

"Fuck you Op!"

I didn't even blink before I was outside, the yells of my friends in Opie's direction didn't slow me down as I ran in the direction of my car, slamming the Dodge's door behind me.

"Lass!" I heard a voice as a fist knocked on my window. "Let me in would yah?"

I reached over to unlock the car doors, turning the key in the ignition at the same time.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" he sat in my passenger's seat as I shifted into drive.

"Nothing but the truth," I slipped on my sunglasses not wanting this man to see the emotion on my face.

"Ops having a hard time, after Donna,"

"Does it sound like he just made that up? He had that speech long before Donna," I interrupted the man in my passenger's seat.

"Look he..."

"If you came out here to defend him, get out!" I pulled over to the side of the road so fast dirt flew behind us. "If you came out here to ride shut up!" he didn't make a move towards the door so I pulled back onto the road.

"I'm not mad at what he said, I'm mad because he's right,"

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think! Not sure if it's any good.<p> 


End file.
